


Sleep

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of The Fall (band), Poets of the Fall
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bus tour, forgive me for this one, no smut whatsoever hahaa, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Marko thought that nighttime had to be the most magical and inspirational part of the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has landed in their next fandom? haha :D  
> I mean no harm to the bandmembers in this fic whatsoever :D I've written this pure for my own happiness and the fact there is not enough PoTF fanfic around on the web :)

Marko thought that nighttime had to be the most magical and inspirational part of the day.

It was the moment when everything got very quiet, sometimes too quiet for his likings. But that silence also gave him a break from his otherwise very singsong and swirling life.

 

There was no more chattering from the other bandmembers.

No longer could Marko hear the soothing melodies from Olli’s guitar or the playful beats from Jari’s drumsticks on whatever surface the guy could find . Everything got quiet in the bus. Only the growling engine from the bus itself  could be heard.

 

At night Marko could rearrange his thoughts and make some sense out of his chaotic musings.

Often would he look out of the window of their tour bus to see the world being swallowed in a surprisingly, comforting darkness.

That oily blackness made him dream, wander away from the real world. It gave him ideas for new lyrics to write. It was a blissful feeling.

 

The night was cloudless and Marko gazed at the endless trees that passed by. Every so often did he look up to study the inky sky with its countless stars.

Only did he realize that he was humming when a sleepy voice talked to him.

  ‘You’re stargazing again?’

Marko blinked and rubbed his eyes.  ‘Yeah’ he mumbled absently.

  ‘Still in the land of the dreamers?’ now he recognized the voice as Olli’s.

The other man was sitting in the opposite chair. Studying the man’s eyes, Marko saw he had just awaken.

 ‘Did I wake you up? Forgive me’ Marko apologized. Olli smiled that warm smile of his. ‘It’s alright. Y’know, I had this strange dream. And suddenly there was this heavenly sound. It was like I could hear an angel sing. When I woke up, I realized it was your voice. Sounds a bit silly right?’

 ‘Not silly at all, my friend. You know that dreams are unconscious wishes in disguise?’ Marko replied with a cheeky grin.

 ‘Does that mean I want you to be a real life angel?’ Olli guessed amused.

‘Perhaps. And I know for sure that you are _my_ rocking angel in real life’ Marko gave his friend a frisky wink that made Olli blush a bit.

Then they both burst into laughter. Afterwards everything was quiet again.

  ‘Stargazing. I remember we did that often back in the days, huh’ Olli sighed to break the silence.

Marko agreed with a subtle nod.

One look out of the window was all it took to recall sweet memories from their beginning years.

 

_It hadn’t been uncommon for them to step into Olli’s car at night and go for a drive when they had no lyrics on their mind nor any musical notes._

_They’d drive, stop somewhere at a more deserted place and look at the sky together. Marko would point out all the constellations he knew by their respective Latin names. And Olli would listen and rest his head against Marko’s shoulder._

_Because of the cold nights, the two of them had blankets with them to wrap themselves in. And when those blankets weren’t enough, they’d cuddle up together, sharing body heat._

 

Marko’s mind returned to the real world again and he sighed. Oh how the singer wished he and Olli could share those moments again. Too bad the guitarist had sold his car a few years ago.

Oh well, they didn’t need that car per se to recreate those moments. Marko giggled at the thought of buying the exact same car again just to have that ‘like the old days’ feeling.

 

Marko’s eyes were now focused on his friend who was, now too, staring out of the window.

Maybe it was a bit inappropriate to study his lead guitarist like the way he did, but it was hard to look past the handsome features of the younger man.

  Marko was a tad disappointed when Olli had cut his beautiful locks of blond hair. They fell so nicely around his defined, nonetheless attractive, cheekbones, like a well crafted framework.

Although he appreciated the fact that the fuzzy hair no longer hid his friend’s face and eyes.

Oh, those lovely and expressive blue eyes. He could probably be in a daze by them forever and for one Marko wouldn’t complain.

 

‘Hey, Olli’ the vocalist leaned forward so that he was closer to the other man. Olli turned his head to look at Marko with a questioning frown.

‘Something wrong?’ he wondered. Marko nodded. And then Olli gave him that ever so charming smile and Marko just couldn’t resist it to kiss his favorite guitarist on the lips.

   The kiss took the younger man by surprise. It startled him. When they broke apart, Olli’s face was flushed with a cute crimson color. Marko awaited a reaction with accelerating heartbeat.

He was afraid that his friend would be repulsed or maybe even frightened. He was afraid that the kiss had ruined their relationship forever. That the whole band would scatter because of it. But Olli’s reaction was quite the opposite.

 Suddenly he felt Olli’s lips pressing against his. A pleasant surprise.

Marko’s lips curled into a happy smile as he leaned into the other man’s kiss. Their kiss was a bit sloppy, but intimate nonetheless.

 The combination of Olli’s perfect lips and scent was intoxicating.

Marko found himself embracing his friend tighter and tighter. He wanted this moment to last forever.

After their heartfelt kiss, they stayed close together. Their heads resting against each other, heavenly blue eyes staring into silvery gray ones.

 ‘Did you know that I love you more than anything else in this world?’ Marko breathed.

Olli laughed and shook his head. ‘I know, I know.’

 ‘Sleep next to me, tonight?’ Marko hummed. Without having to ask it twice, Olli placed himself on the chair next to the singer. He cuddled up against him and Marko threw an arm around the guitarist’s shoulder.

 ‘Alright, whatever is left of the night’ Olli joked.

 

After some time Marko glanced over to the window and smiled at his reflection. When he looked back at his friend, he saw Olli fell asleep again. is breathing was steadily, eyelids closed peacefully.

Yes, nighttime was indeed the most magical moment of the day, Marko thought by himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes regarding the language and the spelling :S English isn't my first language.  
> Also I wrote this fic in one sitting bc I was impatient and wanted this thing off my chest (not in a negative way, but that I have no other time to write I think)  
> Hehe, after a long time no writing i hope it is a bit decent :P  
> Hope you enjoyed this little ficlet :)


End file.
